Kang Hanbin
by Dianzu
Summary: "Aku bukan Kang Daniel!" —Kim Hanbin, leader iKON yang lelah terus-terusan disangka Kang Daniel. [oneshot; nielbin / wanna one, ikon]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil kuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Crack pair; Wanna One x iKON_

 ** _Main pair:_** _Daniel/Hanbin_

 _Selamat membaca..._

 _._

* * *

 **Kang Hanbin**

* * *

.

"Aku bukan Kang Daniel!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Hanbin berkata seperti itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, wajahnya yang manis ditekuk—menandakan jika dirinya tengah merajuk. Bermula ketika sedang syuting untuk iKON TV episode satu; ketika dirinya melewati sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Para bocah yang tidak mengenali Hanbin dengan seenak jidat mengklaim jika pelantun lagu Love Scenario itu adalah Kang Daniel (member Wanna One). Sebenarnya, Hanbin tidak keberatan jika dirinya disebut-sebut sebagai Kang Daniel—oh, semua orang pasti tahu siapa Kang Daniel itu; center dari grup jebolan acara Produce 101 season dua, Wanna One. Yang sangat dikagumi akan ketampanan serta tubuhnya yang seksi. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya (mungkin saja, barangkali Hanbin juga sudah terjerat dalam pesona Daniel).

Namun masalahnya, member yang lain sering menggodanya dengan berkata jika Hanbin memiliki hubungan terselubung dengan Daniel. Maka dari itu, member yang lain senang menggoda Hanbin dengan memanggilnya 'Kang Daniel'.

 _Hah, yang benar saja. Bertemu saja tidak pernah._

"Tapi aku rasa... _hyung_ memiliki kemiripan dengan Kang Daniel." celetuk Chanwoo.

Hanbin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Mirip darimananya? Kang Daniel itu tampan, seksi, sungguh menggoda iman para kaum hawa. Sedangkan dirinya? Imut, menggemaskan, dan lucu. Ya, intinya Hanbin menganggap dirinya dan center Wanna One itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Yo, Kang Daniel!" Bobby datang sembari melambaikan tangan pada Hanbin. Duduk di samping sang leader, lalu merangkulnya erat, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hanbin ingin melepas rangkulan Bobby. Tapi tenaga pria bergigi kelinci di sampingnya begitu kuat. Hanbin hanya bisa pasrah sembari menghembuskan napas, "Berhentilah memanggilku Kang Daniel."

"Kenapa?" tanya Bobby sambil menatap wajah manis Hanbin.

"Nanti jika anak kecil dengar, lalu mereka terus-terusan menganggapku Kang Daniel bagaimana? Kasihan Kang Daniel yang asli." dengus Hanbin.

Bobby tertawa mendengar penuturan Hanbin. Ia senang sekali menggoda sang leader. Menggemaskan katanya, "Lho, justru bagus bukan? Kamu kan tidak kalah keren dari Kang Daniel."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi pasti mereka akan aneh. Yang orang lain tahu kan—Kang Daniel itu seksi, tampan, dan menggoda. Sedangkan aku? Imut, menggemaskan, dan lucu." Hanbin berucap sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Bobby hanya mampu tertawa sambil mengelus dada. Ya, Hanbin memang menggemaskan sih, "Oke, oke."

"Oh ya, kamu tahu tidak?" tanya Bobby.

"Tidak, _hyung_ kan belum mengatakan apa-apa." jawab Hanbin.

Terkadang, Bobby ingin sekali membanting Hanbin ke ranjang—salah, maksudnya lantai, "Besok kita akan tampil di acara SBS."

"Aku tahu itu, Bobby Kim." dengus Hanbin.

"Dan kamu tahu? Wanna One juga akan hadir, lho."

"Oh, Wanna On—APA?! WANNA ONE?!"

.

* * *

.

Seumur hidupnya, Hanbin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat melebihi lari maraton.

Masalahnya, sekarang grup Wanna One juga hadir di acara SBS—yang mana grup iKON pun juga memiliki jadwal untuk datang ke acara tersebut. Bukan, bukan karena Hanbin tidak suka Wanna One datang (oh, justru Hanbin senang sekali jika mereka datang). Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang; di mana ada Wanna One, di situlah ada Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel.

Hanbin bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkan nama itu. Mendadak keringat dingin terus-menerus membanjiri wajah serta lehernya. Hanbin gugup setengah mampus—ia malu sekali. Apa yang akan Kang Daniel pikirkan jika tahu dirinya sering digoda menggunakan namanya? Apakah Daniel akan jijik? Tidak senang? Rasanya Hanbin ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup di padang pasir. Hanbin berdoa dalam hati; _semoga mereka tidak berpapasan dengan member Wanna One, terutama Kang Daniel. Amin._

"Halo!"

Tapi sepertinya doa Hanbin tidak didengar, karena sekarang leader Wanna One—Yoon Jisung tengah menyapa mereka semua. Tidak mungkin kan jika Hanbin tidak mengubris mereka? Maka dari itu, Kim Hanbin—selaku leader dari iKON membalas sapaan Jisung, "Halo, _hyung._ " Hanbin berucap, lalu membungkuk.

Jisung pun balas membungkuk, "Tak kusangka kita bisa berpapasan."

Hanbin hanya tertawa dengan kikuk. DIam-diam matanya lirik kanan lirik kiri. Takut jika sosok yang ia tidak harapkan datang tiba-tiba memunculkan wajahnya. Bobby dan yang lain mulai menyapa para member Wanna One satu-persatu. Hanbin tidak menangkap adanya sosok Kang Daniel. Lho, pria itu ke mana?

 _Tadi kamu tidak ingin berjumpa, sekarang malah nyariin. Maumu apa sih, Bin_?

"Eh, Daniel ke mana ya?" itu Seongwu yang berucap. Kepalanya berbelok arah mencari Daniel yang—entah sejak kapan berpisah dari mereka.

Hanbin menunduk, ia merutuk diri sendiri. _Jangan-jangan Daniel sengaja memisahkan diri agar tidak bersapa dengannya_?

"Eh, Hanbin _hyung_?" salah satu member; Park Woojin—memanggil Hanbin, "Ya, Woojin?"

"Aku nonton iKON TV lho di dorm." tungkasnya. Bibir Hanbin mendadak melengkung ke atas, "B—benarkah?" Hanbin merasa senang karena member boygrup terkenal menonton acara TV mereka. Hanbin terharu.

Woojin tersenyum—memperlihatkan gigi gingsul yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai daya tarik para kaum hawa, "Iya, dan aku tertawa ketika _hyung_ disebut sebagai Daniel _hyung_ oleh anak-anak TK."

Hanbin yang awalnya senang pun perlahan menjadi terkejut, "K—kamu tahu?!"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan semua member Wanna One tahu dan menonton bersamaku." ucap Woojin lagi.

Oh, rasanya Hanbin benar-benar ingin memesan tanah untuk pemakaman dirinya sekarang. Semua member, itu artinya Kang Daniel juga termasuk. Oh, matilah engkau Kim Hanbin.

"Kang Daniel—versi manis mungkin?" ucap Jaehwan sembari menatap Hanbin. Yang ditatap hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu sekaligus berdebar.

"Ah iya, Kang Daniel! Hahaha, aku juga tertawa ketika melihat itu." ucap Minhyun.

"Kang Daniel, kamu sudah pindah grup?!" Sungwoon berbicara sembari tertawa.

Semua member tertawa. Hanbin hanya bisa tertawa kaku—ya, tidak buruk juga selama tidak ada Kang Daniel.

"Tidak. Dia bukan Kang Daniel."

Suara berat seseorang membuat mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat menyahut. Hanbin yang tadinya ikut tertawa pun harus menelan pil pahit-pahit.

Kang Daniel, ada di depannya.

Hanbin sudah misuh-misuh dalam hati. Ia sudah menduganya—pasti Daniel tidak akan suka jika dirinya disebut-sebut sebagai Kang Daniel kedua. Daniel hanya memasang wajah datar. Postur tubuhnya yang sangat ideal begitu gagah dilihat. Pundaknya yang lebar pasti sangat nyaman untuk sekadar dipeluk. Apalagi, kini Daniel mengenakan kemeja hitam. Ah, ingin sekali Hanbin bersender di balik punggung kokoh itu. Daniel di depan masih memasang wajah (yang menurut Hanbin) sangat dingin. Bulu kuduk Hanbin sampai bergetar untuk sesaat.

"Dia bukanlah Kang Daniel. Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu."

Suara serak-serak Daniel terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Hanbin membatin; pasti Daniel merasa marah sekarang padanya. Perlahan, Daniel maju—menghampiri Hanbin yang masih berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Sungguh maskulin dilihat. Hanbin hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar. Kini mereka berhadapan. Begitu dekat, deru napas hingga terasa di wajah manis Kim Hanbin. Pria itu berkeringat.

"A—anu, aku tidak bermaksud—" suara Hanbin tercekat. Napasnya terasa sesak. Daniel menatapnya begitu intens. "Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan—"

"Jangan panggil dia Kang Daniel." ucap Daniel. Perlahan, tubuhnya berbalik menatap member yang lain.

Perlahan, bibirnya melengkung ke atas, "Panggil saja Kang Hanbin."

"Iya, panggil saja—APA?! KANG HANBIN?!" Hanbin refleks berteriak. Suaranya cempreng bagai speaker. Sumpah demi apa pun, tahu begini Daniel memilih menjauh sebelum Hanbin teriak. Telinganya sampai sakit.

"Hei, hei. Jangan teriak begitu. Kamu bisa membuat bayi sawan nanti."

Hanbin masa bodo dengan ucapan Daniel. Lagipula di dalam gedung ini tidak ada bayi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan panggilan Kang Hanbin?! Margaku itu Kim Hanbin! Jangan seenak jidat menggantikannya! Kasihan orangtuaku."

Daniel menyeringai sesaat, "Justru aku akan datang ke rumahmu, meminta izin orangtuamu untuk mengubah margamu menjadi margaku."

Suasana mendadak ricuh. Tidak menyangka Daniel akan menggombali leader iKON yang terkenal tsundere. Hanbin hanya bisa menahan malu. Wajahnya sudah merona hebat. _Sialan_ memang Kang Daniel itu. Tadi membuat dirinya jantungan tiada tara, sekarang malah membuatnya malu-malu kucing.

"P—pergi saja kau, dasar _cengunguk sialan_!" Hanbin berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

Di sana, Kang Daniel tertawa keras. Lalu kemudian, dirinya tersenyum hangat.

"Lihat saja Hanbin. Aku akan benar-benar mengubah margamu menjadi margaku. Kang Hanbin. Hmm, tidak buruk."

.

* * *

.

" _Kamu sedang nonton apa, Woojin_?"

 _Woojin yang sedang fokus menonton sebuah acara di televisi pun menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Daniel yang datang dengan menggenggam segelas susu cokelat panas._

" _Oh, hyung. Aku sedang menonton iKON TV. Lihatlah, lucu sekali._ " _Woojin menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya_ — _menyuruh Daniel agar ikutan menonton._

 _Daniel menurut saja. Ia duduk di samping Woojin, meminum susu cokelat panas yang ia buat tadi sembari menonton iKON TV tidaklah buruk. Pas sekali ketika adegan Hanbin yang akan mendaki gunung. Melihat wajah manis Hanbin entah kenapa membuat jantung Daniel berdesir begitu cepat. Matanya fokus sekali menonton._

" _Apakah kamu Kang Daniel_?"

 _Daniel dan Woojin terkejut mendengarnya_ — _terutama Daniel tentunya. Wajahnya dengan Hanbin kan beda jauh sekali_ — _kalau wajah Hanbin kan manisnya tiada tara. Dan melihat raut wajah Hanbin yang terlihat begitu kecewa membuat Daniel gemas sendiri. Imut, manis, dan menggemaskan. Daniel benar-benar candu melihatnya._

" _Hahaha, kamu punya kembaran hyung sekarang. Kang Daniel ada dua._ " _Woojin tertawa sembari menatap televisi._

" _Tidak, dia bukan Kang Daniel. Dia bukan kembaranku._ " _sahut Daniel mendadak. Wajahnya masih fokus menonton televisi._

 _Woojin menatap heran,_ " _Kamu tidak setuju, hyung_?"

" _Tidak setuju sama sekali._ " _Daniel melanjutkan kegiatan meminum susu, lalu kembali berucap._

" _Karena dia adalah Kang Hanbin. Dia bukan kembaranku. Tapi **jodohku**_."

.

* * *

.

 **selesai**

Tangerang, 23 Juni 2018 - 18:01 PM

a/n: teringat episode satu di iKON TV, rasanya ingin membuat fanfik dengan pair super crack ini xDD semoga terhibur!


End file.
